


Grow Up Wanda!

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
“Alright Wanda, now that the lawsuits, and you can work again it’s time for you to get a job. I’m not gonna keep paying your mortgage.” Blonda spoke in a calm assertive voice to her twin sister. The two of them exited Fairy World courthouse, and Wanda was only rolling her eyes. Blonda kept calm trying not to let her agitation show. Her twin had been unemployed for over a century now. And her spending habits we’re getting worse while running up unnecessary debt. The longer time went on Blonda was starting to apprentice the finer things in life. Having to babysit her twin sister an overgrown teenager had given her a new perspective on life. Something that made her the mature one, and it bugged her to no end.   
“You're uncool,” Wanda spoke with a thick rocker girl accent she had picked up over the years. “I have a job lined up that will pay the bills. Daddy offered me a job at the warehouse and no it’s not being a ‘godparent’. Only desperate losers do that.” Blonda sighed her twin sister had changed. Her once pink hair was now dyed a solid black with purple highlights, she also wore all black. With a black shirt with a skull on it, matching colored skirt, and of course the cliche leathered jacket. In her hand she was staring at her phone texting, with one earbud in her left ear. “And it will pay off my house in two years, but by that time I’ll be back in the spotlight. With Fairywinkle insurance.”  
“Are you sure you want to work with dad? That’s a tall order for anyone. It requires a huge time investment, and it’s not easy work. Will you even have the energy left over for your music? And I know I’ve told you this before, but why not become a godparent. You’ve already gone through the academy twice. All you need to do is get your certification and pass the last couple of tests.”  
“Relax it’s just moving boxes, and stuff can’t be that hard. I promise you I’m never going to be a godparent.”  
“I wish you would,” Blonda muttered to herself. And with that the two sisters flew off before anyone caught them together in public. The last thing Blonda wanted was a PR disaster on her hand. Dealing with her twin sister was bad enough   
Six Months Later  
“Relax it’s just moving boxes, and stuff can’t be that hard. I promise you I’m never going to be a ‘godparent’. Me and my big mouth.” Wanda muttered to herself as she stood outside the Fairy Academy holding a suitcase. She was starting to hate how right her sister was. How she kept predicting the future. But desperation had set in. Her job request had fallen on death ears, and her father fired her. Fired by her own father now that was the biggest joke of them all. And without any source of income her house was going to be foreclosed upon. Unless they received a payment. So after swallowing her pride she had chosen to become the one thing she desires to never be. God Parenting that word disgusted her. But it was her last resort; Wanda swallowed what little pride she had and flew herself into the military camp. She hadn’t been here in months and it still haunted her.  
“Can I help you ma’am? This is a restricted area.” She flew towards the receptions who stood in a booth. Looking over Wanda she sighed, “Let me guess you're an unemployed musician with debt. And need income, you can’t get a job, so you came to the easiest source of income-you know.”  
Wanda looked at the haggard old lady who sat in the booth, and she just shook her head. “Yes, I’m Wanda Fairywinkle. I'm here to get my godparent licenses. And before you do what I’m thinking you're going to do, I’ve already been through the 1,000 years of training, twice. Might I add.” Wanda handed the older woman the papers she had been given, and it took the old woman only twenty minutes.  
“Very well go through to room A113, your instructor Jorgeon Von Strangle will be there. He’s going to do an introduction into what you need to do to become a godparent, and only if you complete the training will you receive your pay.”  
“Of course. Thanks for wasting my time.” Wanda said and raised her wand disappearing into the night leaving the woman alone at the gate.  
“How cliche. Stupid overgrown teenager things she can be a godparent how cute.” The woman muttered to herself and went back to watching the tv that was placed in the booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1   
“Can we hurry this up? I have a concert to go to.” Wanda snapped at Jorgen Von Strangle, the world's self-proclaimed toughest fairy, and disorganized fairy. They were sitting in his office, where Wanda was floating a meter above the wooden chair. Watching as the man was digging through stacks, and stacks of papers trying to get everything straight. “Look I don’t care who my godkid is! As long as I have somebody there so when I need to bounce I can, I don’t care.” Jorgen raised his eyebrow at her, but considered her words. This would be her first godchild, and probably her last. And Jorgen was agitated at her inability to keep quiet for more than five minutes.   
“Well if you would stop nagging me! I would’ve already been done!” His voice boomed around the office, which caused the stack of papers to follow on him.   
“Well if you would hurry up I wouldn't have to nag you!”   
“You know what? I-”   
“No I don’t know what? That’s why I’m here you idiot!” She snapped back, Jorgen was growing tired of her. For the overgrown teenger stitch, she played it well with sarcasm, and always putting in her two cents. “To get a stupid godkid, and get my money, so I can get my life back on track. So I can go back to touring, and all the other things we musicians do.”   
“Well if you were a musician you wouldn't be here? Now would you?” He snapped back at her, and Wanda folded her arms. “Now as I was saying, before you make really annoying teenage remarks! I have a godkid you could have that’s in desperate straights for a second godparent, but-”   
“I’ll take it.””   
“But-”   
“I’ll take it! I need to go.” Wanda raised her wand and disappeared leaving Jorgeon in his office alone. With a huge mess of papers everywhere, and his puzzlement. Who would accept an assignment without knowing any of the details? He shook his head, and went back to organizing all the papers, curses. He thought to himself, when Binky got back from his ‘vacation’ he was going to organize all of this   
Later   
“This isn’t going to interfere with your duties to the band is it?” Her mangar asked with a raised eyebrow as she explained the situation. Wanda was currently at Fairy Record Studios, the biggest musical company in all of Fairy World. It was a small building tucked away in the business district of Fairy World, which only people looking to become musicians found. Her manager was a tall slim woman, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white business suit. She sighed, “Look Wanda I understand your situation, and ya did the right thing, but don’t let your godkid interfere with your duties here. Or I’m kicking you out of the band.”   
“I promise it won’t.”   
“Well you’ve let me down before so for your sake on this band you better. How about every Friday from two to four? Would that work for your schedule?” Her manger asked, as she had to plan around all six of their schedules.   
“Ya that would work, I’m gonna have a ‘partner’ so I can bounce every wednesday for my therapy sessions. So I think I could get it twice a week, the rest would be with my godchild though.” She admitted shyly the thought of being a parent to a fairy baby or a human kid scared her.   
“Okay word of advice: First don’t let the press find out about your godkid or you're out of the band. I don’t want to have a lawsuit on my hand, and two remember to focus on your godkid and not get fired. Until you guys get the insurance money generated we can’t perform, which means we can’t pay you.” Wanda nodded head expecting as much, she stood in the recording booth waiting for the sound engineer to finish his tun ups. Also in the room was Tooth Fairy, Anabell, Binky, and Crystal. They formed all the members of the band, minus one who was doing other things. “Anyway your sixteenth album will soon be done and ready to be sold which means you guys have a singing to do.”   
“Yay.” Crystal said with pazz in her voice, and the manager shook her head.   
“And then you guys remind me why I don’t like you.” The manager said and raised her wand leaving the band alone. “Make me money girls or you're done!” She shouted before they left, and the room returned to silence.   
“So a godkid huh? Never thought I’d see the day.” The Tooth Fairy said with a smile on her face, she wore her usual tooth based get up only it was all black. She had one of the best voices in all of Fairy World, but was usually busy. Which is why Wanda was the lead singer, “I’m surprised you didn’t sell your mansion and buy something cheaper.”   
“I’m not selling my home.”   
“Like that would totally make sense, and then you could finally get the insurance we need to perform.” Anbell added and Wanda rolled her eyes.   
“Relax,” Wanda told the snarky girl. “With my godparent I get to choose my insurance as it automatically comes out of my pay. And I’ll pick it up there. Then we need to find a gig to play out, and make some money.”   
“So when do you meet your godkid?” Tooth Fairy asked.   
“Some time in the next few days after I go and chat with Jorgen, get my benefits squared away. And then we get the paperwork finalized which will take like another week, and then we can start doing concerts again.”   
“Fine.” Anbell said, rolling her eyes and going back to staring at her phone. “Anyway, do you think we'll get any money from this album?”   
“Probably not.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 (Wanda’s First Day Part I)  
“Wanda it’s time!” Blonda called out with the top of her lungs, and her sister shot up from the bed. Her eyes were bloodshot, her clothes were dirited, and she was glaring at Blonda with the rage of a thousand stars. She chuckled at her sister, “Let me guess your two hour recording session ran longer than expected? When you know today is the day for you to get your godkid?” Blonda said ignoring her sister, and raised her wand poofing her sister clean, and into a fresh pair of her gothic clothing. “I don’t care if you knew you had to get sleep as you're getting your godkid today. Today is the day, and you're not going to be late. First appearances are everything in show business, and being late to your first day of work is bad news.”  
“I need to sleep, just an hour.” Wanda snapped, and Blonda ignored her wishes, raised her wand and poofed them away from Wanda’s bedroom. Into Jorgen’s wooden office, he looked up at the two, “Oh come on!” She complained, and Jorgen looked at the two women with a puzzled look on his face.   
“You're actually on time?” He looked shocked, “And what are you doing here Blonda? You're not a godparent. And umh hi I’m a big fan who has watched every episode. All My Bicep’s in my favorite show.” He said with glee, Blonda rolled her eyes, and handed Jorgen a signed piece of paper. “Yes.” He said, and poofed it away, “So?”   
“Wanda, my twin sister, is getting her first godparent which she should’ve done thousands of years ago. But I digress so I took off the full day to spend time with my sis, and take photos. It’s so going in the twin scrapbook.” She said with glee, and around her neck was a camera filled with film, Wanda sighed. “And it's always nice to meet such a beautiful hunk like yourself? You like the one extra dude who always comes back. But of course it would be a shame if this information got out I would have to quit acting, as the backlash would be so...several. I a lonely actor with millions of adoring fans across the universe, who enternies people for over a millennium. Would have to quit because my dashing secret got out.” Wanda rolled her eyes at her sister's obvious attempt to keep it hidden, they couldn't let the Fairy Press find out, or it would be a PR disaster for everyone.   
“Very well then. Now then Wanda your godchild will be Timothy “Timmy” Tiberous Turner, a ten year old boy who lives in Dimmesdale, California. He’s got neglectful parents, an evil babysitter, a fairy obsessed teacher, and most of all love problems.” Jorgen said, and looked towards Wanda who was dozing off as he spoke, only to be hit by Blonda’s wand. She snapped back to attention. “Did you sleep at all last night?”   
“No. My recording session went six hours instead of the two I was promised, so I haven’t gotten an ounce of sleep. And when I did go to sleep, my annoying sister appeared.”   
“You’ll understand one day.” She said, and turned towards Jorgen, “Can we cut to the chase and actually you know get to the godkid part. If you keep lecturing her she’s gonna fall asleep.”   
“Fine then.” He began, “Now where is that ninny?” He said and slammed his giant wand down, as a green haired fairy appeared. “You’re late! Let me remind you Cosmos this is your last chance as a godparent screw this up. And you’ll find a nice surprise in the unemployment line!” His voice was booming, as Wanda was struggling to fight the urge to crash into a very nearly session of sleep.   
“Sorry.” A green haired fairy with green eyes, and wore a white shirt with a black tie looked down at the ground. “Mama was trying to slow me down.” He put a smile on his face and turned towards the two female fairies. “Hi I’m Cosmo and you’re pretty.” Wanda only gave him a look over and grunted, and Blonda flew over towards him.   
“Hi hun I’m Blonda, and that's my twin sister-”   
“Is that Wanda Fairywinkle?” He asked with a sparkle in her eyes, and Jorgen looked  
puzzled. “From the Panimals? The gothic metal-rock band that broke almost every record in music history?” Blonda raised her eyebrow, he didn’t look like a metalhead, but nodded her head. “Only reason why I know this is because mama’s a big fan.”   
“Oh cool, ya see my sisters having some problems, so we need her to do this for a while. Sweetheart so like can you keep quiet about this. We don’t want the press on her.” Blonda said with a smile, and Jorgen hit Wanda on her head, as she was dozing off again.  
“Press? Why would people want to flatten a celebrity?”   
“What?” Blonda asked.   
“You idiot!” Jorgen shouted at him facepalming, and Blonda shook her head, and pushed it away. “Ignore him, he’s Wanda’s ‘partner’ see the Fairy Council decided to give him one last shot to be a godparent. And your sister requested a partner for some reason, so this is it.”   
“So do I get two partners?” Cosmo asked, looking at the two women, and Jorgen faceplamed. “Or just one? What?” He asked innocently, and Blonda's smile grew wider than ever. Could anything else make this more perfect?   
“Sorry hun, I ain’t a character in this film. I’m just here to watch my sister’s first day as a godparent. After all it is her first godkid, so I took time off work to watch.” She snapped a photo of Cosmo, “Smile you’re going in the twin sister scrapbook.” She said with glee, and Wanda made her annoyance audible.   
“Well now that introductions are done,” Jorgen stood up from his seat and held his giant wand. “It’s time to go meet the godchild.” Blonda squelled, and slammed his wand down. They disappeared from the room.   
XO  
Timmy Turner slammed his bedroom door shut, locked it and ran towards his bed. He picked up an eight-ball and cursed in frustration. Vicky had been getting worse the older he got, and his parents were also. They we’re spending more time together, and less with him. Which meant they spent more money on Vicky, and the turture got worse. Now she was using him as slave labour to get things around the house done. Or hers, and making even more off of it, sitting on his bed he groaned, “Magic Eight-Ball when will my parents be home from the movies?” His parents we’re currently watching Titanic extended edition. Which had been released into the theaters. “I wish my stupid parents would come home.” He threw the object as fast as he could towards the door, and it split open.   
“That could be arranged.” A woman’s voice broke the deadly silent in the room, as a swirl of purple smoke rose. Timmy was looking around the room hearing voices, and watched as four beings emerged. The first was a girl with blonde hair, who wore a white shirt with a really expensive scar wrapped around her neck. She also had pink colored eyes, on her right was a man that was about the same height. But he had green eyes, hair, and a white shirt with black tie on the blonde woman’s right was another. This one had a complete gothic attire, with dyed hair to match, and standing behind them was a tall man. With a large chin, and wore military uniform.   
“Smile!” The blonde woman snapped a picture, “Oh my gosh this is exciting my sisters finally growing up.”   
“Can you stop torturing the poor kid.” The gothic woman snapped, and floated over towards him. “Ignore her, so I’m Wanda, that’s Blonda she’s my sister. I don’t know how the green one is, and the tall muscular man a loser, and an idiot. His name is Jorgen something. Anyway hello Timmy Turner, I’m ahead out so I can get some rest.”   
“No you're not. Jorgen if you’d please.”   
Timmy was puzzled at the figures, the green fairy was mostly quite trying to think of something to say. “Alright puny earth-child, I’m Jorgen Von Strangle, and I bet you wonder why we're here?” The boy nodded his head, unsure of whether this was a dream. Had he fallen asleep? Would his parents soon wake him up? “I”m the protector of Fairy World, and strongest fairy in the universe. And am here to bestow upon your very own Fairy GodParents.”   
“What?” He asked and stood up from his bed, “Alright I’m gonna call the police.” He said, and before he reached the door it disappeared. Now he knew he was dreaming, door’s didn’t just disappear. The gothic fairy named Wanda turned towards him and he could see the agitation, as Jorgens voice followed.  
“Don’t you dare take one more step or I’ll erase your memories!” He shouted at the boy who was starting to look towards the window. What kind of nightmare was this?   
“Back off you’re like freak em’ out and all that jazz.” Wanda spoke with a thicc valley city girl accent that was clearly fake. “Alright Timmy do you have some crazy teacher? Or a family member who’s always rambling on about small magical creatures? That grants your every wish.” He nodded his head, “Well they exist. We’re what you call fairies, and are here to grant your every wish, but if you like, strum us the world, and all that. We go away and your memories erase. Understood?”


End file.
